


The Downtown Lights

by tomatoai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatoai/pseuds/tomatoai
Summary: 名稱靈感來自Seb Spotify帳號中，「alt nights」歌單的其中一首。由The Blue Nile在1989年發行。





	The Downtown Lights

 

Chris的焦慮症發作了。

 

Sebastian剛回到家就察覺不對勁，但他已經很擅長處理這件事——依序把燈、電視關了，Sebastian牽著窩在沙發上的Chris走到落地窗邊坐下，讓月光灑在兩人身上。

室內安靜得只剩下他們兩個的心跳，Sebastian默默在心裡計算著時間，邊等待身邊男人稍稍放鬆情緒，伸手摸摸對方的頭髮、親上他的額頭，邊哼著對方聽不懂內容的小調。

 

大概十分鐘過去後，Sebastian看著高樓旁的月亮開口說：「嗯...電影裡的狀況應該會相反...」

一直低頭看著兩人影子的Chris花了幾秒反應過來，抬頭看著身邊的人反問：「你說什麼？」

「我說，電影裡的狀況...隊長可能會抱著Bucky安撫他？」

這個話題成功引起Chris的興趣，他挑眉繼續問：「怎麼說？」

Sebastian微笑著轉頭，他看進那雙湛藍的雙眼中，

「Bucky那樣的過去，他無法擺脫、也無法忘記，不管在瓦干達或布魯克林，夜晚裡總少不了惡夢吧？這時候隊長一定會抱著Bucky，摸摸他的頭髮、親親他的額頭，安撫Bcuky入眠，然後還會說那句台詞...」

 

「I'm with you till the end of the line.」他們兩個同時說道，並且相視而笑。

 

接著，他們又恢復沈默；Chris覺得舒服多了，他繼續剛剛的話題，

「你知道我會問這個，Seb，那戲外呢？」 

「戲外當然啦...」Sebastian轉身捧住Chris的臉，他用額頭抵上對方的，在給了Chris一個吻之後，Sebastian低聲說出Chris想聽的那句話，

 

「I'm with you till the end of the line，Chris.」

 

 

 


End file.
